


Goodbye

by red_b_rackham



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George would only be gone for a few hours and he'd be back with news. He didn't think he needed to say goodbye just yet. Oneshot. S5 Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Short, semi-drabbly bit for my man, O'Malley. (Originally posted on ff.net 9/7/2010)

He didn't think that they didn't care.

They were busy and they had things and lives and dramas and one of them had cancer. So he justified why they forgot about him or why he got passed over and passed by. They were his friends, his family, his people. He was still there for them, all of them, whenever they were ready. Whenever they stopped their various whirlwinds to remember they'd kinda left him in their dust.

He never thought it was because they didn't care, because they did, even if they didn't show it all the time, so of course he would say goodbye when the time came. When it was time to leave and change his life.

* * *

He didn't think he needed to say goodbye that afternoon.

He would be back later to tell them how his life was about to change, hopefully for the better. He knew it was a big deal, but his friends had their own lives that they were wrapped up in and they wouldn't miss him for a few hours. He'd be right back, he'd be back with news, and they'd be scornful or angry or upset or optimistic or encouraging and he'd still have to go. That would be later.

So he didn't think he needed to say goodbye just yet.

* * *

Then he was slipping away, she was holding his hand, that tube was in his throat and when she ran from the room yelling his name, he shut his eyes.

He never got to say goodbye.

**-end-**


End file.
